degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Awesomekstarlove/clare/jake
=Jake/clare= *Edit **History **Rename clares pov its a new semester. time for new expiriences. im a sophmore and what have i done? fallen for two wrong guys . Kc guthrie, my first kiss, my first date, my first all-night phone call, the first guy i loved, the first guy to cheat on me, first guy to break my heart, the first guy that made me cry all night long thinking about what i did wrong. Eli goldsworthy, he took my breath away. he was my everything. he was my hearse boy. he was my world for those six months we dated. before we started dating i found out about julia, and his hoaarding issues. i tried to help him, i really did. when we started dating, he was perfect, he was caring, sweet, comforting, he was my eli. then he was crazy,over-protective, sofocating. when he crased morty just so he could see me. i ended it. it was too much. alli pov Me and my best friend, clare edwards walked up the steps of degrassi, we both wanted to get over our rocky semester. "what am i going to do alli? we have english fourth period, what do i do? what do i say? do i say anything", clare ranted "clare relax, just relax, before you have a heart attack!" i exlamed "i dont know what to do alli" she sighed "breath?" clare sighed. "clare he isnt worth your time or thoughts, he has issues that he needs to word out, and its not your job to be with him all the time, and worry about him. you need to get over him and you know what? the best way to get ober a guy is? get under a new one!" just as clare was about to reply the bell rang "well,wish me luck" clare sighed. i hugged clare and we went our seperate ways. clare pov school went by slowly, at the end of third period i took my time to get to english. when i got there i took my usual spot. eli and adam were'nt there yet. adam hasnt talked to me since i broke up with eli. i missed him, who am i kidding i missed them. i missed all three of us hanging out, we were the misfits, and i missed it. then i heard a noise.i turned and saw eli taking his spot in fron of me and adam next to me. they were both quiet. i looked at eli and he looked back. i saw hurt in his eyes. "hi eli" i croaked "clare" he said solemly the bell rang, ms.Dawes came in " hello class, i am trusting you have all had a great break? well we have a new student today. jake martin." jake martin? remember it like it was yesterday, us running around as kids, the good days, when i never knew about boys that are heart-breakers. his eyes locked with mine. i knew he remembered. reviews? thoughts? ill continue if you tell me to, its my first fanfic, and i want to know if you like it, or if i should stop?? Category:Blog posts